


Looking at the Sky

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: His legs are shaky as he limps away from the carnage, hugging his body with one hand. His suit is ripped all over and the exposed flesh is covered in goosebumps. Exhaustion is already setting in and his teeth are chattering. He didn’t realize London was this cold. He drags his hand through his hair as he tries to wave through the fire and debris littering the bridge.“Jasper!” Monty calls and his head whips up at the voice, eyes locking on the boy running towards him, a mace dangling by his side. He smiles despite the ache humming through his entire body. He speeds his pace up so they meet quicker, wrapping his arms around Monty and practically collapsing against him as the mace clatters to the ground. “Or is it Spider-Man? I don’t know what, I don’t-, you’re alive!”A Jonty version of the scene between Peter and MJ on the bridge in Far From Home.





	Looking at the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> title from back in black

His legs are shaky as he limps away from the carnage, hugging his body with one hand. His suit is ripped all over and the exposed flesh is covered in goosebumps. Exhaustion is already setting in and his teeth are chattering. He didn’t realize London was this cold. He drags his hand through his hair as he tries to wave through the fire and debris littering the bridge.

“Jasper!” Monty calls and his head whips up at the voice, eyes locking on the boy running towards him, a mace dangling by his side. He smiles despite the ache humming through his entire body. He speeds his pace up so they meet quicker, wrapping his arms around Monty and practically collapsing against him as the mace clatters to the ground. “Or is it Spider-Man? I don’t know what, I don’t-, you’re alive!”

He snorts and pulls away so he can see Monty’s face. “Yeah, I uh, I told you I’d be fine. You okay?”

“Am I okay?” Monty asks, his entire body vibrating incredulity. Jasper grins. “You just fought Mysterio or _whoever_ that was and all of those drones!”

“It’s what I do,” he shrugs. Monty raises an eyebrow, giving him an unimpressed look. “I’m Spider-Man, remember?”

Monty scoffs and rolls his eyes. “If you weren’t already injured beyond belief, I’d hit you.”

“Don’t worry, I have uh super healing.”

“ _Super healing_?”

“Yep.”

“Super healing, okay,” Monty mutters under his breath before he lets out a breathless laugh. “That guy, Happy, the one who works for you? He said he’s getting a jet or something to uh pick you up, but you should probably uh get out of the suit beforehand.”

He nods, “Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah,” Monty tells him, his grip around Jasper shifting higher up and tighter. “You managed to disarm all the drones before they could hurt us.”

“Thank God,” he breathes out and then his eyes lock on the necklace around Monty’s neck. He swallows, “You’re wearing it.”

Monty blinks, looking down and then back up at Jasper. He smiles, “Yeah, Happy gave it me, said you told him to.”

“Yeah, I di-,” he stops himself and frowns. “It’s broken.”

“I like it better that way,” Monty tells him firmly.

“Me too,” Jasper echoes, the grin on his face growing. “I uh, I wanted to give it to you in Paris, I had this, this whole thing planned out, but I uh yeah, I bought it in uh Venice. I wanted to get you a Black Dahlia because of the-”

“The murder,” Monty finishes. Jasper nods. “I like it, a lot. Thank you, Jasper.”

He shakes his head, “It’s nothing, but I, I wanted to talk to you about something to do uh with the uh the uh necklace, I just, Monty, I uh, I need to tell you I uh, yeah, I-”

Monty cuts him off again, “I like you too, Jasper.”

“You, you what? You do?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Oh,” he says and his brain momentarily short circuits as he stares at Monty. “Can I kiss you?”

Monty lets out a shaky laugh, “Please.”

He bites his lip and then leans forward, his heart beating in his ears. Monty leans in and Jasper’s eyes flutter shut as their lips touch, although just for a moment. They pull back for a few seconds before he huffs a laugh and smiles. They lean in again and his hands find purchase on Monty’s hips as they kiss, much longer this time. They’re both hesitant and Jasper doesn’t really know how to kiss, but that doesn’t matter. He's so happy he swear he could fly, and without webs to help.

“I like that,” Monty murmurs when they pull away, resting his forehead against Jasper’s.

“I like you.”

Monty grins and giggles, “I like you too.”

Jasper smirks, “Did you just giggle?” 

“No.”

“I think you just giggled.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“I don’t know, Monty,” he says, running his tongue along the back of his teeth. “I’m pretty sure you just giggled.”

“Jasper!”

“What?”

“I didn’t giggle, _I don’t_ giggle,” Monty protests and Jasper raises his eyebrows. “I don’t!”

He snorts, “Whatever you say.”

Monty gives him a flat look, “No one will believe you.”

“Who said I was going to tell anyone?” he asks, his voice coming out more like a laugh than anything.

“As if you wouldn’t tell Miller,” Monty points out which is a fair point. “Who would tell Murphy who would tell Bellamy who would tell... well, actually he probably wouldn’t tell anyone, but Miller would also tell Jackson and Harper and Monroe and-”

He cuts Monty off, “And everyone in the school, I got it. I’m not going to tell anyone, Monty, don’t worry, no one will know that you actually have emotions.”

Monty rolls his eyes as his cheeks flush, glowing pink in the evening light. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Are you trying to get me to kiss you again?”

He blinks, “Uh, no, actually, that didn’t even cross my mind, but if you want to uh kiss me again, I’d, I’d really like that.”

Monty leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Jasper’s cheek. “I better get back to the others. You go be Spider-Man and do all your Spider-Man things.”

“Yeah,” he says and he knows he’s blushing just as bright as Monty is. “I, I really like you, Monty.”

“I really like you too,” Monty tells him as he pulls away. “We’re going, we’re going to go to that Italian place when we’re back in Queens and I’m paying.”

“Okay,” he says and nods jerkily. “The one that’s a front for the mob?”

Monty grins, “That’s the one.”

“You’re the one,” he retorts, the words falling out of his mouth before he can stop.

It elicits a pained groan from Monty, but the grin doesn’t budge. “I should have known you’d be sappy.”

“Yeah, enjoy that,” he says and lets out a bark of laughter. 

“I like it,” Monty tells him in a quiet voice.

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“This is-”

“Awkward?”

“Yeah.”

Monty runs a hand through his hair and leans down to pick up the mace, “I should really get back to the others.”

“You probably should.”

“Yeah, I’ll go do that,” Monty says, taking a step back. He pauses and then steps forward again and presses another kiss to Jasper’s cheek. “Guess, I’ll see you around, Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
